


Interesting (and Pleasureful) Discovery

by RdmFavCpls



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, crack pairing took seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Warnings: This is a sexual fiction and it is my first full-length sexual story. This deals with Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth. There is underage, non-con, con, implied drug effects, BDSM, experimental, age difference, and more that I cannot remember or have not gotten there yet within the writing. I DO NOT CONDONE  ANYTHING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THIS STORY! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT IS BASED ON A WORK OF FICTION!Summary: He looked like an old man, due to his scientific work. He knows he feels like a dirty old man when looking at the females that he met eight years ago. The one that has most of his attention, had innocently caught his attention when she was a child. Now, she has it again because of her unique body (and her uncommon beauty), and it isn’t as innocent as it was before.





	1. Reunion

Title: An Interesting (and pleasurable) Discovery

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Suedo/Ami Ami/Arata implied. 

Rating: M

Warnings: This is a sexual fiction and it is my first full-length sexual story. This deals with Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth. There is underage, non-con, con, implied drug effects, BDSM, experimental, age difference, and more that I cannot remember or have not gotten there yet within the writing. I DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THIS STORY! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT IS BASED ON A WORK OF FICTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to digimon or its franchise.

Summary: He looked like an old man, due to his scientific work. He knows he feels like a dirty old man when looking at the females that he met eight years ago. The one that has most of his attention, had innocently caught his attention when she was a child. Now, she has it again because of her unique body (and her uncommon beauty), and it isn’t as innocent as it was before.

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 1 - Reunion

Eight Years Ago

“Mr. Suedo,” a girl’s voice asked right before the mentioned man felt a tuck on his white lab coat, “Is everyone okay? They didn’t seem to know who I am.”

Akemi Suedo was only eighteen, the youngest researcher of Nile Corporation and the one making the most technological and scientific discoveries of the human mind. The stress and long hours of the job had started to take the effect on the slightly taller than average man, his black hair had grey starting to form on the top, his brown eyes were starting to look like he’s been awake for three days and bags were starting to form underneath them. He turned around, his lab coat covering the purple wrinkled shirt and the black wrinkled pants, black shoes covered his tired and aching feet.

He looked down at the last of the five children that was a part of the EDEN beta test. The young girl had bright red hair tied into a side pony, keeping it out of her bright blue eyes that allowed strangers to open up, to start trusting her, her pink shirt led down to a white skirt with pink flowers, the bright colors matched the girls normally bright personality.

“They will be in the short-term,” he spoke kneeling down to be at the girl’s eye level. “I’m sealing your memories away, so the four of you won’t be haunted by nightmares.”

A tilt of the head showed she was confuse, “Is that why no one remembers me?”

“I’m afraid so, you’ll forget them as well. Ami, you won’t be left behind with this huge burden.”

“Will I forget you as well?” Ami asked, her voice scared.

“Yes, you won’t know who I am,” Akemi spoke.

“Can you promise me something than?” the young girl asked looking at the work alcoholic scientist. “Can you pinkie promise me that I’ll meet everyone again, and that I’ll meet you again?”

Akemi smiled, “Of course, dear. I can promise you that.”

A promise made to a young child that’s going to forget. He had zero intentions of fulfilling that promise, he didn’t want them to remember the events, didn’t want these young innocent children to feel the blame for what happened to the fifth child. There was nothing they could do to prevent it or to save their friend.

Two small arms wrapped around his neck causing him to be surprised as the child hugged him tightly. The scientist never had someone hug him, his parents paid him no mind when he was a child, just left him in his room with his books mostly about the human mind and science. That’s what helped him discover he was a genius, why he already had his master’s in psychology with a doctorate in technology. He was always studying, absorbing information like a sponge. He’s never had someone who he considered a friend, let alone a dating partner that hugged him, always preferred the pages of books than an actual social conversation with another human.

“I’ll miss you,” Ami spoke softly against his chest as she pressed herself closer to him giving him a tighter hug.

No one has said that to him either.

“As I will miss you,” Akemi spoke patting her head.

Only two of the five children talked to him, Arata Sanada who just absorbed information like a sponge, just like Akemi does himself, always thirsty for knowledge. Then there is the one who is currently giving him his first hug, who sees him more as a friend, instead of an adult.

~~Present Day~~

Akemi Suedo was cursing his luck. Out of everyone in that digi-line forum, it had to be the three he was hoping wouldn’t go to it. Akkino or Nokia Shiramine, he expected to be a chicken and back away from it. Blue Box, the username of Arata Sanada, knew more about hackers and Digimon so he wasn’t expecting Arata to go through with it, knowing the possible outcomes. AI@BA or Ami Aiba, she was the quiet one in the chat, and always doing the unexpected, she was like that too when she was younger.

All he could do is stare at his computer, blankly but also with misery. Another victim of EDEN Syndrome was called in, the second one out of the five original children, Ami Aiba. He made sure to lose track of them after the unfortunate death of a ‘friend’, when Kamishiro Enterprise started going into turmoil after the unexpected death of Sakutaro Kamishiro.

There was something off about his new boss, Ms. Rei Kishbie. He couldn’t bring himself to trust her. It didn’t help that she knew he wasn’t always forthcoming about his little side projects he was working on. So she tried to get information from him by seducing him.

Never worked on him. That didn’t sit well with her, but they both knew, he was the best thing she could have to control the Digital Waves and those shell things that cause EDEN Syndrome. He was an ally that she couldn’t afford to lose yet.

He entered the warped space of reality and digital and noticed two young teenagers were there, ahead of him, speaking about being a cyber sleuth.

He looked around the corner and saw Arata Sanada talking to his female companion. Sanada was now eighteen, the oldest of the five children his hair still didn’t change, black ragged hair reaching just past his neck, maybe longer. A white coat with a hood was buttoned below his neck, revealing a light blue track suit that was zipped up, it had deep pockets and pins on it, as thick shoes covered his feet.

Than the attitude changed all of a sudden.

“That image again. You saw it too right?” Arata asked. His companion nodded. “Do you have any idea what that was all about?”

“If I did Arata, don’t you think I’ll tell you?” the female asked. Than she tensed, “Arata, the Ghost of EDEN is behind you!”

Akemi went back behind his corner, out of sight for now. “You aren’t trying to pull a fast on me, are you Ami?”

Akemi blinked. Ami? Ami Aiba? That was impossible since she’s at the Special Ward in Central Hospital, laying helplessly on a hospital bed as a victim of the so-called incurable EDEN Syndrome. 

Akemi accidentally got too close, to fast, considering Arata noticed him. It was bittersweet that Arata did call him out considering it broke his unusual daydream, but it did give Akemi more information over how much Ami grew up over the years.

Akemi never daydreams, he’s always so focused on his tasks, the plans he needs to create to build a new world where sad emotions won’t be in existence. Today is different. Today, he was daydreaming like a horny teenager just from the backside of Ami (he’s assuming it’s Ami). He wasn’t trying to figure out if Central Hospital made a mistake in identifying someone (a strong possibility), or if she has a twin, or if it is a doppleganger.

He was more imagining the red hair being down, would it be soft to the touch or rough, how far would it go down her smooth pale back, how would her ass look besides pale? Would she have a cute, firm bubble butt that wouldn’t jiggle or is it slightly plump and jiggles with every move? How would it feel to be buried deep inside her ass, would she be tight, milking his cock as she cries out in pain from it being her first time, or has she had more sexual experiences than what she leads on?

That was just the back side. He had to restrain his mind once he saw her front and it was, without a doubt, the same sweet Ami who gave him his first hug, many moons ago, now a lady.

He kept a civil conversation, explaining his theories over what’s happening with the space, and Eaters. He did mention that Kamishiro Enterprise was a terrible company, they became terrible after they brought Nile Corporation. It is the main reason as to why he has grey hair before he turned twenty-five, the reason as to why his eyes are small and focused, and the reason for his hunched back. However, he was at fault for being such a workaholic.

He watched them leave and with a sigh, leaned against the wall. He knows he’s an old man to them, and the patrons he visits at certain places are younger than him. He feels like he’s a dirty old man even though he’s only twenty-six but Akemi doesn’t care. However, this was a first where his own imagination brought on a hard-on. He could easily slide his hand in his pants and continue stroking it to the imagines that his imagination is creating, and he’s glad that he wore baggy clothing to hide his erection, in case the children came back.

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Akemi said to himself as he licked his lips.


	2. Obervation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi does some observing while having a chat with Arata.

Title: An Interesting (and pleasurable) Discovery

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Suedo/Ami Ami/Arata implied. 

Rating: M

Warnings: This is a sexual fiction and it is my first full-length sexual story. This deals with Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth. There is underage, non-con, con, implied drug effects, BDSM, experimental, age difference, and more that I cannot remember or have not gotten there yet within the writing. I DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THIS STORY! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT IS BASED ON A WORK OF FICTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to digimon or its franchise.

Summary: He looked like an old man, due to his scientific work. He knows he feels like a dirty old man when looking at the females that he met eight years ago. The one that has most of his attention, had innocently caught his attention when she was a child. Now, she has it again because of her unique body (and her uncommon beauty), and it isn’t as innocent as it was before.

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2 - Observation 

Akemi Suedo was a patient man. You had to be in order to become a scientist and to deal with Ms. Kishbie’s ways. Akemi wonders if her sexual flirtations was starting to affect him, considering that he’s been masturbating more, somehow receiving more pleasure from it than a nameless girl making a quick buck. Strange, he knows. He has always been strange through. The nameless girls would talk, make sounds, he doesn’t know if SHE actually makes them, if she makes any at all.

SHE’S been nothing more but a distraction to him upon seeing her again. He’s always thinking of what SHE could be doing to him, how she’ll look as she did it.

So, he’s curious if his biggest threat to take her away before he has a chance to make that young girl into a woman, has made any moves on her. All Akemi has seen is a very hidden flirts within the Digi-line, but that’s it. No interactions between the two that are out of the ordinary for friends. 

He was watching them in Akibahara, watching as Arata followed Ami, even through the signs she shows is that she is submissive. He shows the signs of being in charge, but the body shows what the mind doesn’t know.

Akemi did a case study, seeing if there are signs to look for when knowing if a relationship was going to last. Akemi proved that the body knows who their mate is, while the mind and heart don’t. Their body language was telling Akemi it was a matter of time before they started courting. He was on a time limit, but unlike Arata, who as of now, only sees Ami has a friend. Akemi saw the way Ami surrender to him. She could have fought more over it being called a “Digital Labyrinth,” but once he argued back, her eyes looked down quickly, unnoticable to the untrained eye, her head bowed a little, and took a small step back. They were all subtle small signs that are often missed, but they show submissive. He merely talked to Arata who stepped in when Ami gave up, another dominant man like Akemi, taking the lead and taking the pressure off of Ami. 

He was still curious over how Ami could be in Central Hospital, a victim of EDEN Syndrome, but here she is, running with Arata through the maze. Her red hair still tied in that silly side pony, her blue eyes brighter and more trusting than what they were when she was younger. It was no wonder that the shy Yuuko would go to Ami for help in trying to find out what happened to her father, or that reckless Nokia would look to her for protection, or even the conservative nerd Arata was trusting her, taking the time to explain things to her when she was confused. Akemi would admit, the confused expressions Ami would have when she doesn’t understand something was very cute.

He’s been imaging what’s under her yellow shirt with the black sleeves, the AWA studio logo brought attention to her breasts that pushed her shirt out. Akemi wonders if she is like most girls and wearing a cami underneath or if her breasts are really that big, or if she’s wearing a push-up bra. Her shirt still covered her stomach but he knows its firm, not to the point of her having packed abs, but enough to keep her waist slim. A short grey skirt covered her hips down just passed her thighs, Akemi’s mind wanders what type of underwear she wears. If she shaves down there, presenting her slit to those seeking it, or if it is a maze, making those seeking it to work for it. The pale skin showed in her legs, plus the tight yellow socks that went past her knees showed off her toned and firm legs, leading men like Akemi how they’ll feel on his shoulders or wrapped tightly around his waist.

The conversation ended and Akemi noticed that he didn’t truly remember the conversation that he was having. He did notice that Arata seemed to glare at him. Akemi just tilted his head as they left. Akemi knows that Arata just sees Ami as a friend, but to Akemi, Ami was a bombshell and ripe for the taking at the young age of seventeen. Akemi also knows that Arata sees him as competition and Akemi found that flattering.

Akemi watched as the Digital Shift vanished, his time was running short on getting to Ami first, but if Arata got to her first, than more power to the young chap. Akemi can only hope that Arata won’t be trying to get under Ami’s skirt, like what he wants to do.


End file.
